Highschool Of The Dead: End of Days
by Anthony2190
Summary: This story follows the journey of rookie police officer Ichijou Tanimura from the first day of the outbreak up until he meets Takashi and his friends while trying to survive in post-outbreak Japan


I claim no rights to Highschool of the Dead I only write fanfiction about it

And without further ado enjoy the story

* * *

><p>Ichijou fired another round into the chest of a zombie as it came close to his barricade "Damn it Akiyama get me more ammunition I'm running low!" Ichijou yelled to another officer in the Tokonosu Metro Police. "We're running low on bullets your not the only one who needs them!" Akiyama yelled back firing his own sidearm into the growing mob of zombies approaching the barricade erected around the Police Station. Ichijou emptied the shells from his revolver and loaded his last four bullets before taking aim at a zombie pressed up against the fence. "Tanimura the chief needs you!" A female officer yelled from the door of the station. Ichijou glanced back "I'm busy what is it!" Ichijou yelled back shooting another zombie. The Officer rushed over pulling out her own sidearm and taking his place on the firing line "I'll take care of this the Chief said it's really important!" She said nodding towards the door. Ichijou nodded before rushing towards the doors and entering inside were countless civilians all frightened by the outbreak of violence.<p>

"Tanimura over here!" A voice called. Ichijou looked over to the reception desk where the chief had set up a temporary command center. Ichijou ran over "Chief what is it?" Ichijou asked. "I've received authorization from Prefectural Command I want you to unlock the SAT weapons lockers and start distributing weapons and ammunition to our plain clothes officers." The Chief said giving Ichijou the key to the gun lockers. Ichijou saluted sharply "Yes sir!" Ichijou said rushing into the basement of the station and opened up the lockers. "Grab weapons and ammo and get on the perimeter now!" Ichijou yelled opening the door to the basement. Within minutes officers flooded into the basement grabbing shotguns and rifles and automatic pistols along with as much ammo as they could carry before flooding back upstairs. Ichijou grabbed a Mossberg 500 shotgun and loaded up his pockets with as many shells as they would hold before rushing back upstairs. "Breach the fences their breaking through!" A voice screamed. Ichijou rushed towards the doors as officers flooded inside some turning to shoot at unseen enemies outside. "Close the doors close them now!" The Chief yelled. Ichijou and two other officers began to shut the heavy doors only to stop as they heard a scream. "Wait not yet don't close them yet!" A female officer screamed rushing towards the doors tripping as she reached the stairs. Ichijou bit his lip and rushed outside blasting an approaching zombie with his shotgun before taking the officer's hand and dragging her inside. "Close them!" Ichijou yelled just before the first zombie hit the door. More and more began to press against the door groaning as they fought to gain entry. Ichijou jammed his gun into the door crack and began firing shell after shell into the mob outside. "Get the civilians to the garage do it now!" The Chief yelled at a few officers. The officers nodded and quickly began herding the panicked civilians downstairs. Ichijou loaded more shells into his shotgun as more zombies pressed themselves against the door. "We can't hold them forever their going to push us back!" Ichijou yelled. "I know…" The Chief said before putting his gun to the side of his head. Ichijou looked back "Chief no!" Ichijou yelled taking a step towards the Chief only to stop as the Chief pulled the trigger blowing his brains out all over the lobby of the police station. A few officers had shocked expressions on their faces as they looked at the body of their former Chief. Ichijou dropped his shotgun and rushed over and froze as he saw the bite on the Chief's wrist he closed his eyes saying a silent prayer for the man who had led them this far before shutting the Chief's eyes.

"T-Tanimura-san T-The Chief he's." Akiyama the cop from before said. Ichijou frowned "I know he's gone but we're not…" Ichijou said at a loss for words. The Officer's at the doors glanced at the floor still trying to take in all of what had happened. Ichijou finally looked up "We can't grieve now get those doors closed now!" Ichijou yelled pointing at the doors. The Officer's quickly nodded and began pushing to get the doors closed against the mob of the living dead outside. Ichijou took a deep breath before walking over and picking up his Shotgun. "Any word from Miyamoto-san or any other officers who were out when it hit?" Ichijou asked a shocked receptionist who had been operating a radio right next to the Chief. She was quiet for a moment before Ichijou gripped her by the shoulders gently and shook her. "Inoue-san was there any word?" Ichijou asked calmly. She shook her head "N-No nothing nobody has reported in." She said. Ichijou sighed "Thank you Inoue-san go take a break…" Ichijou said as he finally heard the loud boom of the front doors shutting and the bolts of the doors being put int place. "What do we do now Tanimura?" Akiyama asked. Ichijou sighed and sat down in the seat next to the radio "We pray…and hope help comes…" Ichijou muttered massaging his temples. "That's it? That's our plan! We sit here and wait to die!" Akiyama said quickly growing angry. Ichijou glared at him before standing up "I'm not the damn Chief Akiyama I'm a fucking beat cop just like you I don't know shit about anything that's going on out there you want a damn miracle well I'm sorry I'm not the man to see about that!" Ichijou yelled slamming his fist onto the desk. Akiyama held Ichijou's glare before finally letting out a deep breath "T-Tanimura…I'm sorry." Akiyama said.

Ichijou closed his eyes before sinking back into the chair next to the radio "This is all so fucked up and theres not a damn thing we can do about it…" Ichijou muttered. Suddenly a moan filled the room coming from the basement door. Ichijou's eyes widened as he turned his head in it's direction see a recently turned police officer stumble through the door. Akiyama's eyes widened "T-The Civlians." Akiyama said. Ichijou clenched his fist before standing and walking over to the zombie bashing the butt of his shotgun against the side of it's skull knocking it to the ground. "This is all fucked!" Ichijou growled before bringing the butt down on the zombies head repeatedly until it's skull ressembled a smashed watermelon after a few moments of silence Ichijou shut the door to the basement and locked it. "W-What if there are survivors in there!" Akiyama said walking towards the door. Ichijou pressed himself against the door and shook his head as he closed his eyes "Their dead…and if they're not they will be soon." Ichijou said solemnly. Akiyama bit his lip "We're supposed to protect and serve dammit and you just want to leave innocent people in there with Them!" Akiyama yelled punching Ichijou in the face. Ichijou's head snapped to the right but he remained infront of the door. Two officers restrained Akiyama and pulled him away from Ichijou. "You wanna save people Akiyama?" Ichijou said calmly before unlocking the door and swinging it open "Go ahead…anybody else wanna go with him?" Ichijou said standing next to the door. Moans of the dead could be heard echoing up the stairs mixed with screams of those being devoured.

Akiyama's eyes widened as a zombified child came out from the shadow of the staircase leading to the basement and into the lobby. "Go ahead Akiyama…save him." Ichijou said letting the child take a few steps towards Akiyama. Akiyama stood frozen as the child who had once thanked him for being such a nice man stumbled towards him hands outstretched towards him. Finally when it got close enough it snarled and lunged at him only to fall after a gunshot reverberated through the lobby. Ichijou stood there with his Revolver raised the barrel still smoking from his most recent kill "We can't save the dead…" Ichijou stated coldly before holstering his revolver and slamming the door shut locking it. "All those people down there are dead understand me." Ichijou said walking past Akiyama.

* * *

><p>Please Review and try not to flame me on grammar too much<p> 


End file.
